l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moshi Minami
Moshi Minami was a Mantis Clan courtier and former shugenja. Tales of the Jade Championship - Into the RPG, (Imperial Herald v2#24) Childhood Minami was a daring child, unbound by expectations or rules. Her parents adored her and allowed her every indulgence. She always pushed the boundaries of what society and the world told her she could do. She was only three when her parents discovered her in her room, spirits of Fire dancing around her as she giggled and laughed. Everyone was surprised except for Minami. To her, it was only natural that the kami would bless her. They had been talking to her all her life. NPCs of the Jade Championship (Imperial Herald 2.24), by Brian Yoon Training Minami entered the Moshi Shugenja School at the height of the Spirit Wars. Minami impressed her teachers by grasping the techniques to hone her attunement to the kami. She performed her gempukku ritual at the top of her class. Her sensei wanted Minami to become a teacher for the school, to help the younger children understand their abilities. Minami respectfully declined the suggestions and offered her abilities to the Tsuruchi Magistrates. A shugenja, she reasoned to the magistrates, would help hunt down fugitives of Imperial Law. Tsuruchi Nobumoto was skeptical, yet he gave Minami the opportunity to succeed. He paired Minami with another samurai fresh out of his gempukku, Tsuruchi Ki, and set them to work. Magistrate Doji Oto was just another criminal wanted for forgery of travel documents for bandit gangs, yet he managed to lead Minami and Ki on a chase across the Crab lands. They finally cornered him in a cave in the middle of the Twilight Mountains. The duo charged in after their quarry without hesitation and entered a different world, Sakkaku, the Realm of Mischief, becoming trapped. Orochi Minami made pact with the orochi Tsurayuki, in exchange for working to free all remaining orochi from Sakkaku. Four Winds, p. 9 Minami cast great magic to bind the soul of a human and an orochi to escape back into Ningen-do. When Minami returned to the human realm, she could no longer talk to the kami. It was as if a great blindfold had covered her senses, leaving her deaf and blind to the rest of the world. Seeking a cure Yoritomo Kaigen and other shugenja refined Minami's spell and made it safe for further experimentation by the Mantis shugenja. Moshi Amika herself tried to figure out a way to cure Minami's affliction but made no progress. The Mantis recalled the aid of the Master of Water Asako Bairei, even when both clans were warren the War of Fire and Thunder, but Bairei could not figure out how to restore the lost abilities. Courtier Since that Minami attended the Yoritomo Courtier School and began to serve her clan as a courtier. Scenes from the Empire IV, by Shawn Carman Yoritomo Sachina Minami studied under Yoritomo Sachina, Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer in the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. Moshi Mimani (The Truest Test flavor) Minami saw the tension between Sachina and her lady the Mantis Ambassador Yoritomo Yoyonagi. In 1169 after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen appointed Yoritomo Singh at Court. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman Sachina was a skilled courtier and teacher, as she demonstrated when Sachina succesfully grasped the Amethyst Championship to Yoyonagi. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Jade Legion Minami saw the Jade Championship, where the sight of the shugenja in midst of the taryu-jiai was a cruel reminder of everything she had lost. She talked with Kuni Umibe, who was very impressed by her, and with Akodo Koun. A Tale of the Jade Championship (Imperial Herald 2.24), by Brian Yoon Umibe spoke with the Jade Champion, Kuni Daigo, who offered her to be the courtier commander in the Jade Legion. She talked Daigo about Koun, as well as Umibe, and the Lion was offered by Daigo to command the Legion. Letters, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1169 Minami spent Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 in Kyuden Asako, but was afflicted by the illness that was raging there. She was returned to health thanks to the healing of Asako Meisuru, and promised not to forget the shugenja's aid. Honor's Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer Destruction of the Tower of Fear Minami was alongside Kuni Daigo when he laid a massive siege to the Tower of Fear with the Jade Legion. During this siege he took a piece of incorruptible jade left by Yakamo and used it to permanently purify the Tower of Fear. Minami sent a report of the Battle of the Fallen Tower to the Imperial Historian Soshi Tishi. Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan Winter Court - 1170 In winter 1170-1171 Miname attended winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. When in 1171 Asako Kanta told an anonymous Spider monk had brought him dozens of scrolls recovered from Otosan Uchi, Shosuro Takuro claimed it came from a dangerous source, and requested them for Yogo scrutiny. The Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Hisoka remained the scrolls in Phoenix hands after Minami confirmed they bore no taint. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Destroyers War In 1171 after the Fall of the Wall the Kaiu Kabe was mostly at the Destroyers hands. Minami was alongside Daigo when he performed a ritual that delayed their advance inside the Crab lands, until Daigo was exhausted. The Rakshasa General had been waiting this moment and the horde started their advance again. Children of Rokugan, by Lucas Twyman Hunting the Ebon Daughter In 1172 Minami interrupted a meeting held by the Kuni Daimyo, Kuni Kiyoshi, Kuni Iyedo and Hida Manoru. She told the Phoenix could aid them in their quest of hunting the Ebon Daughter, through the Ritual of Forgetting. The ritual would cut her connection to the kami, and if it was modified, her connection to the foul power drawn from Kali-Ma. Kiyoshi departed to ask the Phoenix to share the secretive ritual. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 1, by Nancy Sauer See Also * Moshi Minami/Meta External Links * Moshi Mimani (The Truest Test) Category:Mantis Clan Members